


Omori: A Year of Fallout

by EggoHead



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggoHead/pseuds/EggoHead
Summary: Taking place after the good ending.After Sunny leaves Faraway, life goes on, and with many pains opened up again and many pains finally starting to heal. It'll take time for Basil, Aubrey, Kel, Hero, and Sunny to come to terms with the truth of everything, and choose whether they want to forgive or not. In the span of a year everyone is forced to go through trials that come with learning to heal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Omori: A Year of Fallout

“Alright no big deal, I can do this. I promised I would.” Aubrey thought to herself standing outside of the plant covered house of her old… friend? She wasn’t sure how to describe her relationship with Basil after the last 3 years of their lives, but regardless she wanted to be friends again and so she steeled herself to knock on the door.

At least she did before the door opened on its hinges revealing the brown haired caretaker, Polly.

“Ah. Um I…” The pink haired girl stammered to herself unprepared for the sudden situation.

“Sorry… I saw you standing out there for so long, and I didn’t just want to leave you out here in this heat. Are you here to see Basil. You were one of his friends. It was Aubrey right?

“Yeah, that’s right, Is Basil feeling alright he’s back from the hospital today right.”

A smile crept to Polly’s face “Yes he’s supposed to be resting, but he’s been walking about his room all day. It’s nice to see him, well happy isn’t the right word, but seeing him with some peace in his heart has been nice to see. Oh, but I’m sure you didn’t come over to hear me ramble, I’m sure Basil would love to see you, please come right in.”

Aubrey took a deep breath and felt a bit happy to hear that Basil had been doing alright since Sunny’s confession and even after Sunny had finally moved out of Faraway. She stepped through the door closing it behind her.

She’d always liked Basil’s house it was a very homely place that always felt like it was taken care of as the sweet smell of flowers and plants always felt present whenever she came over. Although lately most of that must’ve primarily been due to Polly’s care if Basil was anything like the rest of them after Mari’s sui… no the accident. She corrected in her mind.

“Basil should still be in his room, please just let me know if you need anything ok sweetie.”

Aubrey simply nodded walking to the back of the house towards his room.

She had hoped she’d be able to work up her nerve again before coming into contact with him, but surprisingly the door had been left wide open, revealing that gone was any sign of the horrific fight between her friends that night, instead replaced with a new mess as a mountain of stuff was strewn throughout the floor unopened seeds packs, some old toys she recognized, Pleiospilos Basil’s old pet rock that she felt like a nerd for remembering the name of. And coming out of a closet was the lime haired boy she came to meet carrying even more stuff onto the floor before he noticed her.

“A...Aubrey, I didn’t hear you come in.” he stammered surprised.

“Hey Basil.” She forced a smile to her face. “Are you busy? I can come back.”

“Oh N…no, I was just looking for something, what brings you by.”

“I was just around, and I wanted to make sure you we’re doing ok.”

“Um, yeah. I’m doing alright, all things considered.”

“Ha ha, yeah… Damn it, this is awkward isn’t it?”

“A little.” Basil admitted.

Aubrey carefully navigated through the mess on the floor, no stranger to this act as she did through the maze of beer cans her own living room was. She quickly plopped down on Basil’s bed the only part of the room anyone could possibly sit down on without injury. And slapped her hand down on the other unoccupied side of it, motioning for Basil. “Hey, can we talk for a bit?”

Basil nodded in compliance moving to take a seat next to her.

Once again Aubrey took a deep breath, as her only solace for the situation. “Basil I forgive you.” She quickly emitted as soon as he sat down.

“I thought that we already went through all this at the hospital.” He replied with a gentle smile.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I was mostly forgiving Sunny then, I hate to say it, but for a second all of the hate that I had for you in these last years came flooding right back I just didn’t think that you could be capable of… placing her like that, but I know how much Sunny meant to you back then, you must’ve been scared. The more I thought about that the more, I felt myself wondering what I might’ve done in that situation. Maybe I’d have been no better. I… I really just wish you hadn’t lied to us, we could’ve, I dunno, worked through it better I guess. I don’t know. I really just wanted to say that I forgive you, and that I’m sorry.”

Basil simply looked down trying to keep the smile on his face as tears had welled in his eyes, he quickly reached over to pull her into a hug, causing her to flinch in response before returning the hug.

“Aubrey, I’ve missed you so much…” Basil said in between sobs.

“I missed you too, and I really meant it that night. I really am sorry for how I treated you these last couple of years I was just angry, sad, and confused.” Aubrey released from the hug and brought a gentle smile to her face. “but I know we all were, and I’m sorry you had to deal with that shit all alone for so long.”

A light blush crept to Aubrey checks as she finished. “And um, I dunno if you want to come hang with me and my pals, they’re cool, and I can put in the word that you’re cool too. I mean if you want.

As opposed to a creepy little freak? I wasn’t aware there was such a rigorous standard to enter your friend group. Basil sassed.

“Creepy little… Ok I know I said some mean things, but I know I never did.”

“You did.” Basil said plainly. “Six times in fact, and sometimes with an expletive I dare not repeat.”

Aubrey’s ears went red again. “Oh come on you can’t put that in my face after all that sappiness we just went through. Do you want me to say I’m sorry another five times?”

“Well I feel like I want to apologize five more times to you. Can we do it like we used to?”

Aubrey turned away from Basil feeling embarrassed. “Fine, like we used to then.”

“Well I can’t do it if we’re facing away from each other.” Basil said with a wide smile on his face.

Aubrey slowly turned and placed her forehead to Basil’s.

In unison the two proceeded to say I’m Sorry to each other five times while pressed against each other in a hug as soon as they said it for the fifth time Aubrey snapped her neck back separating from the embarrassing position.

“Apology accepted” the Green headed boy said warmly.

“Yeah, Yeah, same.”

Aubrey smiled brightly before socking Basil in the arm. “Geez, I didn’t think I’d get to see you so sappy ever again.”

Sunny rubbed his arm is a slight pain. “And I still remember that you hit hard when you’re happy. If you hit this hard with me, I feel sorry for poor Kel.”

“Yeah well I’ll hit a lot harder if you tell anyone we did this. I’m way too old to be doing that kinda thing nowadays.” Aubrey said smiling brightly despite her embarrassment. She then jumped to her feet. Well, I promised the gang we’d get pizza today, so I’m off… unless you wanna come with?”

“How about Next time, I still have some things I need to do in here, plus the doctors told me I still need to take it easy anyways, and your friends seem like the opposite of easy.”

Aubrey looked back once more before leaving Basil’s room, she grinned as no sooner than she got up the green haired boy had gone back to working on the disaster zone that was his room.

“Bye Aubrey I’ll see you later.” He said not even looking up.

“Bye Basil, remember, I’m here whenever you need a friend.” Aubrey thought about it again. Friend. Yeah, that was definitely the right term she and Basil were friends, and she promised she’d never be abandoned or abandon her friends ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so I hope it was ok, and that nothing was too awful. Please leave any criticisms you have so I can only try to get better at this. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
